Here Comes The Blood Gulch Bride
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Ashley has always had to put up with people teasing her because her last name is 'Bride' and it doesn't help when she is at a halloween party and something crazy happens that would change her life forever and to her it isn't in a good way because it shouldn't even be possible.
1. Chapter 1

**Credit for Red Vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth Productions**

**Credit for Halo Series goes to Bungie**

**this chapter will be in Ashley Bride's Point of View **

**oh and in this chapter it talks about Haumea and Kepler-22b and if you don't know what those two are you can look it up :)**

**I don't know when I will make the next chapter of this but I will try to make the chapter when I can.**

**maybe I should get someone to co-write the next chapter? well I will think about it but anyway I hope you enjoy this first chapter**

* * *

><p>man why did I listen to my older sister and come to this stupid halloween party, she knows I'm not the very best at socializing with other people and it didn't help she made me dress in this stupid bride costume while she dress in some kinda cat girl type costume.<p>

of course she wouldn't be dressing in a costume like this and I'm starting to think she thought it was funny to make me wear this stupid dress.

the bride costume I had on was a strapless dress and right now I was having the veil cover my face so no one would look at my face and know I'm Ashley Bride the awkward little sister of the hostess of this party.

yeah my last name is Bride and I get a lot of teasing by a lot people because of my last name and it doesn't help that ever since I started college and the professor told the whole room my last name is Bride when he said "Miss Bride take your seat."

I really wanted to keep my last name a secret until I got out of college but I guess that was not meant to be because as soon as everyone found out my last name is bride they started to snicker and right after that came the teasing.

and well I've been studying making CGI Animation and I hope to make a type of CGI Animation movie that is something in the Halo game series or like that red vs blue web series...

I had decided to make a CGI Planet first and work my way up to making aliens (to which I was still working on but I keep messing up every time I try to make a alien in CGI.)

the planet that was going to be in the fan made movie was like that planet called Kepler-22b which from the info I found out about it being a planet much like earth that is 600 light years away.

and plus thinking about the one planet called Haumea and Kepler made me be inspired to name the CGI Planet

Keplermea and it took me two months to finish and it took me a whole year to make the future like city that is suppose to be on Keplermea and plus I wanted to give it that 'alien touch' so all the words on the signs on it but I couldn't really come up with anything that sounds alien so I decided to just put it in english and try to come up with something that sounds alien at a later date.

and it was around after I was done making the two moons for that planet that I decided to make a short trailer next but that was when my sister came into my room because I had took my work home with me when I was on my college break and she had this stupid idea that I need to get out more and come to this party.

and here I am now at a party where I don't belong and yet try telling that to my sister who wouldn't stop bugging me until I went with her to her big halloween party that she was throwing tonight.

"hey aren't you that Bride girl? nice costume, that is for a real bride to which you aren't."a girl at the party said to me before laughing as she walks away from me after she gets a good laugh out of teasing me about my last name being Bride and the fact that I'm wearing a bride costume and that she seems to think it was funny because even if I was in this costume it doesn't make me a real bride...

and of course no one makes fun of her because she is married now and no longer has to carry the last name Bride...

but something bothers me on how that girl knew that I was a Bride (my family name not a real Bride.)

and then it came to me

someone must of known that I be here and they heard from my sister that I be dress in this stupid dress even if it was just a costume for this dumb party.

I knew I shouldn't of come to this party and now I'm going to be teased all night long because my sister had to go and open her big mouth.

and I was just going to stand by the wall and not talk to or dance with anybody but seeing as my plans of not being notice was out the window so I decided to head away from the spot I was standing and started to head out of the room that all of the people that my sister invited were dancing

and I started to head up stairs and head to the room that has a balcony and decided to head outside on the balcony and just look up at the stars and be away from all those people who didn't understand me and seem to get a kick out of teasing me.

it was people like that I didn't have many friends...okay so I didn't have any friends but I didn't care because I like to be by myself cause I've learn to deal with it because I knew I could never have a friend who wouldn't tease me for having the last name like I do and I will keep that last name until I get married to which might be never because even guys tend to tease me for having the last name Bride.

as I get to the room and went inside I step out on to the balcony and started to look at the stars and I saw a shooting star pass by but I didn't make a wish on it because I stop making wishes on shooting stars a long time ago because I no long saw the point making wishes on a shooting star anymore.

as I was looking up at the night sky and watching the shooting star pass by I must of took a wrong step because the next thing I knew I fell over and was now falling backwards and I thought I would just fall on to the floor that was on the balcony but that didn't happen because when I had close my eyes and waited to hit the floor it never came and then my whole body started to feel a high speed of wind pass by me and feeling that I was falling at a very fast speed and when I open my left eye I saw that the night sky was gone and now it was day light out which shouldn't happen so fast and then I look down and see I was heading down to the ground and I figure out that some how I ended up from the balcony to falling from the sky

and I was at the balcony and no where near such a high place to fall from at a very fast rate and I should be on the ground but I wasn't on the ground or the floor or even on the balcony anymore but instead

I was falling from the sky!

how did that even happen?!

I didn't have time to think on how and why because I close both my eyes once more after opening both of them in shock to see that I was falling who knows how many feet from the sky.

but when I was falling I feel myself land in what feels like a pair of arms and I figure out that by luck that someone had caught me.

and when I open my eyes to see who caught me I see to my surprise it was someone with a helmet and wearing armor that look to be off of that halo game.

and the guy reminded me of someone but I couldn't really think who to be honest

and it didn't help that there was a very awkward silence between the both of us.

and it became even more awkward for me when I notice my veil was no longer covering my face

and well it wasn't like I wasn't going to move it out my face but I was only going to do that after I left that party.

and plus I was starting to become uneasy with this awkward silence so I decided to speak up but not talk to much because I didn't know this person and I guess he could be a friend of my sister's who was late coming to the party.

but before I could get a word out someone else beat me to it.

"hey Grif, Sarge wants you to-"but the person who said that cut off at the last second when they saw us

"what the?! is that a bride!?"and I look over and saw it was a guy in maroon armor and then it hits me after hearing that maroon one say 'Grif' and 'Sarge' and I knew this was that red vs blue series and I some how ended up in it but how can that be?

that shouldn't be possible but after letting what else that person (which is Simmons) said finally hit me I couldn't help but glare at him "I'm not a bride! this is a costume!"I said but he didn't seem to listen because now him and the orange one who had me in his arms that was Grif...were talking about where I came from and what was a bride doing in blood gulch in the first place

and really I didn't know how I got here but I didn't plan on staying long cause I'm going to figure out a way off this place and head back where I came from.

"you mind placing me down."I said to Grif who seem to stop talking to Simmons and then said "oh yeah...sure."then he place me down and then I started to run off and when I did I hear Simmons yell at Grif "Grif! what were you thinking! you let her get away! what if a blue sees her?! they might try to shoot at her!"

oh yeah I guess if Sarge finds out about me he will think that if a 'bride' lands on the red team's side that means they can call dibs on me and make me become part of Red Team since to Sarge a wearing white is something that was close to wearing red and just as I guess right when I started to head to a rock and hide behind it and look over and saw the reds coming this way and I hear Sarge going on about dibs and that since I ended up on their side that means that I got to join the team but what else Sarge says really made me want to punch him in the face but lucky for him I knew how to hold in my anger but at times I can only hold it for so long if I get bug too much.

"so which one of you boys ordered a bride?"he ask Simmons and Grif who both said at the same time "not me."

okay while they were busy talking I can sneak away with out them noticing me but when I was about to move away from my hiding spot I feel a gun press to my back and someone saying "don't move..."in a voice that I knew very well because it was the same person who was on blue team...who wasn't so great a shot.

"turn around."he said and when I turn around to face the blue in question was Leonard L. Church.

but after he saw me he stop pointing his weapon at me

"wait your not Donut."he said as he sounded confused and I couldn't help but feel a little confused as to why he would think I was Donut, I mean sure the guy may seem a bit different but I don't think he would go around dress as a bride...then again he has said and did some weird things that were funny but I knew very little about what Donut does in his free time other then the little things I knew but seriously why would Church think I was him!?

"you think? now if you excuse me I'm going to try to get the heck out of this place."I said but before I could leave him he grabs my arm "oh no you have some explaining to do and you are coming with me and telling me why a bride is doing at blood gulch in the first place."he said as he started to make me follow him to blue base before I could tell him that I wasn't going to go with him and that I wasn't going to tell him anything but then I decide to glare at him instead as he leads me to blue base.

maybe if I'm lucky I can get different clothes on and take this dress off and don't have to wear it for much longer cause I don't want both sides to keep thinking I'm a real bride even when my last name is Bride

I get enough of that back home when that happens.

maybe I could ask Church if they had any clothes I could wear...okay bad idea, better just wait until I figure a way out of this place because I had my doubts that I will be making any friends in this place...

"so what's your name?"he ask me as he was still holding on to my arm and making me go into blue base

and with out thinking I answer "Ashley Bride."I said and then I slap my forehead after telling him my name and not just my name but my full name and I hadn't plan on telling them my name at all.

he then let go of my arm and turn to face me "your last name is Bride?"he ask me and I slowly nod my head yes and then the next thing I knew it the guy was laughing.

seriously? and this is the reason why I don't like people knowing my last name is Bride because it some times ends up making the person laugh.

well this day couldn't get any more bad right?

then again I been wrong before so better just wait for him to stop laughing so I can ask him if he has a phone I could use that I can call someone to get me out of this place so I can figure out how to get home.

but seeing as he isn't going to stop laughing any time soon I decided to just walk away from him and look around the base seeing as I think I might be here for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>and that is the first chapter and I will try to work on the next chapter when I can.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**[Chapter 2 Co-Written with panda8785]**

**Credit for Red Vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth Productions  
><strong>

**Credit for Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 goes to Hiroki Hayashi & Chiaki J. Konaka**

**and thanks to panda8785 for helping with editing and help co-write this chapter.**

* * *

><p>[3rd Person P.O.V.]<p>

"What do you mean it will take them a month to drop off a new armor for me to wear?!"Bride asked Church as they stood on top of the base.

"Like I said it is going to take a month so until then you are stuck in that bride dress."Church responded in a flat tone.

"Oh heck no! I'm not going to keep wearing this dress! It was bad enough I was made to wear this and I ain't spending another second in it! You either get me in armor right this minute or else I'm going to take what you got there and make you wear this dress!" Bride said and Church backed away ever so slightly.

"You're joking right?" He asks and she just glares at him and crosses her arms over her chest.

She stares at him with a serious look on her face "Does it look like I'm joking?"

"Well in any case you can't take my armor because it is a robot body and I'm a ghost so take that Miss Bride!"

She rolls her eyes at the said 'ghost of blue team' even if she did know he wasn't really a ghost and was a artificial intelligence.  
>"Yeah whatever, and I guess waiting for that armor wont be so bad..." She said but then thought to herself that as soon as that armor gets here she was heading out off in the next ship out of here.<p>

Just then Tucker comes over to Church and Bride "Church, Caboose is doing that thing again."Tucker said

"What thing are we talking about? You mean the killing me thing and making me a ghost?" Church said as he turns from facing Bride to facing Tucker.

"No not that, I mean he keeps threatening me." Tucker said and just as he is saying that Caboose is sneaking up on Tucker from behind.

"Oh come on Tucker you are just being paranoid."Church said as he doesn't notice Caboose, only Bride seems to have notice but doesn't say anything.

"No I'm not and I'm telling you he's crazy and-" Tucker said but is cut off by Caboose sneaking up in front of him and jumping up and scaring Tucker and making him fall over on to his back

"Don't ever be alone." Caboose said in that deep scary voice

"See I told you! He's crazy! He keeps threatening me and sneaking up behind me and scaring me!" Tucker said

"That was kinda funny..." Bride said and Tucker and Church just look at her like she was crazy.

Church then agrees with her "Yeah that was kinda funny." He said and Tucker gets up and steps away from Caboose and stays a little close to where Church and Bride are at.

"Hey guys can I have a little talk with Caboose alone, please..." Bride said as what she was about to say couldn't be said in front of the other two because she got the idea that Caboose wasn't in his right mind at the moment and she knew why.

"Fine, maybe me and Tucker could go see what the reds are doing...If we are lucky maybe they are doing more than just talking."Church said as he leads Tucker to where they can do as they said.

As soon as they were far enough away Bride glares at Caboose, but she wasn't glaring at him but the one who was inside his head at the moment.

"Okay Omega get out of Caboose's head before I make you." She spoke up, a bit more confident than before.

"My name is O'Malley." Said the AI

The first thing she did was slap him over the head "I don't care if your name is 'Candy' you get out of Caboose's head this minute!" she was becoming a little mad at the AI who was better off being in Doc's head because at least Doc had some control over his body.

It cause Caboose to fragment his own mind. The very same Caboose who stays outside the mind is well the very well Bride wouldn't want to say stupid but Caboose did show at times he can be smart...in his own way of course. And the other Caboose that stays inside Caboose's mind acts of only half of Caboose's old self.

"Will you take his place?" O'Malley asks her and she was a little taken back by him asking her such a thing

She didn't know what would happen if she let O'Malley in her head but if it means that Caboose won't have to be hurt by the AI anymore then he already has.

"Fine but you are going to have to wait until I get that armor, then as soon as I have it then you jump out of Caboose's head and into mine deal?" She said as she holds out her hand for him to take so they can shake on it.

For a minute he doesn't take it and she was starting to think he might be backing out of the deal, but then he grabs her hand and shakes it; sealing the deal.

"You have a deal." He said, laughing quietly under his breath.

They both let go of each others hands and Bride turns her back to him, "But until then no trying to kill anyone, you try to do that and the deals off O'Malley..." She said and she started off to spend some time alone, for that has been her goal since she has arrived in the Red Versus Blue world.

"Maybe I can go talk with Sheila, tell her a few stuff I know and tell her to keep it secret...like the fact that Church has a daughter, oh man that might make Sheila laugh and she might not be able to stop laughing and she might even start to laugh when Church comes over to her to ask her to shoot at the reds or something...oh yeah I'm so telling her that Church has a daughter, well more like the man that he is based on had the daughter with the late human Allison that Tex was based on...but she doesn't need to know everything...so I will just tell Sheila about Church being a daddy and Tex is the mommy and the daughter they had together is off world some where...then again maybe I shouldn't...after all how would Church feel if he finds out if he was based on a man who was trying to bring back his dead girlfriend and had ended up making his own daughter feel like she had to be better than everyone to get him to see her...I can't help but feel sorry for Carolina, I mean she did care about her mom and seem to love and look up to her...but she hated Tex who her dad the Director tried so hard to make into the woman he lost it would seem but Tex is the Beta and the Beta's Attribute is Failure..."Bride thinks inside her head as she walks over to where Sheila is at and then decides not to tell Sheila about Church and Tex being based on two real humans who so happen to have a daughter who is Agent Carolina." She continued to ramble until she found the tank. "Hey Sheila can I ask you something, it's about Butch Flowers...he's not really dead is he?" She decided to ask that instead of what she was originally planning on telling her.

"Oh no he is not dead, he is in a comatose. Church and Tucker only think he died of a heart attack." Sheila said and Bride's eyes go wide in shock as she learned this new fact.

"Sheila do you have any armor we can give him since Tucker took his?"Bride asks

"Well there is the dark blue armor that is right next to me."Sheila said pointing to the dark blue armor that was next to her and Bride didn't even want to ask why or how that armor got there and she would of kept the armor for herself but she wanted to wait for her own armor to come and so she will have to get this armor to Flowers "Thanks Sheila now tell me where he is so I can give this to him..." Bride said as she picks up the pieces of armor as Sheila tells her where Flowers is and then after which she thanks her and heads off to where Flowers was at not knowing that red team was spying on her talking with Sheila and then leaving with the pieces of armor.

"Where is she going with that armor?" Simmons ask himself.

Grif just grumbles before speaking, "Who cares, she isn't even a blue...and she is like a bride." He said as he took a sit down on the ground as Simmons turns around to face him.

"She said she wasn't really a bride Grif and she made that perfectly clear a few days ago when she told us about that dress just being a costume she was made to wear and that the fact her last name is Bride doesn't mean she is a real bride." Simmons spoke once again, reminding his colleague of the event.

"Big deal even if she isn't a real bride it is still funny that her last name is 'Bride'." Grif said as he starts to get ready to take a nap.

"They're just standing there, talking." Church groaned.

"Quit complaining. You have the sniper rifle." Tucker sighed, leaning against the wall of the cliff.

Bride was walking from the cave that she found Butch Flowers in and was heading over to Church and Tucker as they spied on the reds.

"Hey guys. Your 'Daddy' is back." Bride said with a amused tone in her voice.

"What are you talking about, Bride?"Church asks as he turns around to see Flowers, who had been holding his helmet under his arm. "What the heck?!" He yells.

"Hey Church, come over here and give me a big bear hug!" Flowers said as he places his helmet back on and opens his arms out and waits for his hug that he never received, for Church starts to run for it. "Hey get back here and give me my hug young man!" The older man yells out as he starts to chase Church all over the place and trying to get the poor guy to hug him.

"Best day ever." Bride said with a wicked smirk on her face as she was very amused by Church running all over the place trying to keep Flowers from hugging him.

as Bride was watching Church running away from Flowers, she feels like someone was staring at her so she looks over and sees Tucker "what? stop staring or take a picture it will last longer."she thought in her head and not really saying it out loud to him.

"you want to make out?"he asks

"No."she said as she starts to walk away and head to blue base to get a nap in.

"oh come on! why not?!"Tucker yells out to her and she stops walking and turns around and places her hands on her hips and glares at him

"well for one we hardly know each other! and two I know how to break a guy's arm! just ask one of my older sisters, Meg showed me this one move that you twist a guy's arm when he places a arm around you and then while he holding his arm in pain you kick him in the back! believe me she did it to a lot of guys who came on to her."Bride said

"you have to let me meet her some time...what is Meg short for?"Tucker asks

"Omega, and no not the A.I. it just so happens that the name Omega is also a girl's name, but she hates her full name so she is just called Meg."Bride said as she turns around and not bothering to tell Tucker how her sister would be teased by being called

Omega's Bride...yeah lucky she isn't here.

"wow that sounds like something...wait Omega? isn't that crazy A.I. that Tex had in her head before she got killed by that girl on red team?"Tucker said

Bride once again stop after hearing this and looks over at Tucker "yeah that 'girl' is a dude, just because he wears pink don't mean he's a girl...I mean if a girl was wearing blue armor on that team would you think they are a boy?"

"so wait...you mean to tell me, she's a dude?!"Tucker yells in shock

"where have you been?"Bride said before heading off to blue base.

"stay away from me!"Church screams still running from Flowers

"not until you give me a big hug and call me daddy!"Flowers said

"heck no!"Church yells back at him

with the reds who started to see Church running away from Flowers

"why is that blue guy chasing that other blue guy?...oh wait the one who was running fell...now he's up again...oh now the other guy caught up to him and is now...hugging him?"Simmons said

"awww why don't we hug?"Donut asks

"because we aren't into touchy feelings like you Donut..."Grif said

"well it wouldn't hurt you to have some feelings Grif and another thing I think that-"Donut said but was cut off by a very loud yell from blue base

"what the heck are you doing here?! you shouldn't even be here this soon?! no I don't know where any cute boys are at! get out of my room before I make you!...No we are not throwing the party...and no you aren't going to do that!...no we aren't throwing a party!...now get your butt off my bed! yeah yeah okay Miss stop your crying, I'm in a little bit in a bad mood...sorry I took it out on ya...come on...well that was fast! oh sorry I can't stop yelling for some odd reason! oh hey that armor came! did you bring it?! really!? thanks!"Bride said

Grif was about to go back to sleep when something hit him...

"wait...party? cute 'boys' no way that she could be here."Grif said

just then Bride came out of red base wearing a valkyrie class armor that was a little different then the normal kind of armor.

it was like a hybrid armor between a armor in this world and those hard suits from that anime bubblegum crisis tokyo 2040, which she thought was a really cool anime because it had these girls who fight robots that go crazy.

her helmet was much like Meta's helmet but with those little metal wings on the left and right side of the helmet you see on a a valkyrie helmet.

though she could do with out the whole armor showing off her figure thing but she can just ignore that and let it slide this one time.

but she had to wonder who would make this kind of armor? it didn't make sense to her.

just then a yellow armor figure came out and went over to her

"wow you are so rocking that armor girl!"the yellow one said

"Miss Grif please shut up!"Bride yells at her

"aww don't call me Miss Grif, call me by my first name Kaikaina! or by my nickname Sister, besides Miss Grif is my mom!"Sister said

"oh okay then...wait what?"Bride asks as she looks over at Sister confused as to why her own mom was called 'Miss Grif'

"don't tell me your mom wasn't married when she had you and your brother you told me about?"Bride ask

"oh no she was married, but she kick dad out years ago...said somthing about dropping me on my head and causing me to become dumb...yeah something around that."Sister said

"let me guess your dad had no clue on how to take care of you and your brother and he ran out at the first chance he got right?"Bride said

"yep! something about him not paying for the doctors to fix the problem he caused by dropping me, from what my mom told me  
>when he did drop me my brother got so mad he started to attack him! try to bite his fingers off."Sister said<p>

"okay that doesn't sound too surprising...I mean it is normal for a brother to be protective of their siblings."Bride said as she hears someone sneaking up behind her and she turns around and sees it's Caboose

"oh hey O'Malley, well a deals a deal...now get out of Caboose's head."Bride said

"oh I will and I shall make you kill everyone here...starting with Tucker."O'Malley said

"yeah you do that..."Bride said as she rolls her eyes at him.

"hey he sounds kinda hot, is he your boyfriend?"Sister asks as she looks from Caboose/O'Malley to Bride who jumps back in surprise at being ask such a thing

"what?! heck no! I'm not his girlfriend! and I ain't becoming his Queen when he takes over the whole universe! besides that I think he has a crush on a crazy woman who has a ex-boyfriend who is still being hug at the moment by Flowers over there."Bride said as she points over to where Church is still being hug by Flowers

"I want apple pie!"Caboose yells out and causing both girls to look at him

"welcome back Caboose, and I will make you some later okay."Bride said as a small A.I. appears next to her right shoulder

"what is going on?! why can't I take control of you!?"O'Malley said

"heck if I know but I'm locking you in my armor so you wont be able to jump out and go to person to person...lets see what did that paper say that came with the armor? oh yeah! valkyrie class armor, lock A.I. Omega, Attribute Rage and Anger into armor and block his jumping power."Bride said

then a female computer voice that sounded like Sheila but with a more accent like Sarge spoke up.

"A.I. Omega is now locked into armor and A.I.'s jumping power to person to person has been block."the female voice said.

"you did not just lock me into your armor!"O'Malley said in anger

"oh shut up, at least you can't throw a fit and try to kill anyone at the moment..."Bride said

but then thinks to herself "and at least your not Sigma, that guy is a real jerk for a lot of reasons and he's more evil."

"you think Sigma is more evil than me?!"O'Malley said

she looks at the A.I. and glares at him "okay we need to have some rules, stay out of my thoughts."she tells him as she heads over to where Red Base is.

"yo reds! do any of you know a Kaikaina Grif? I think she is suppose to be on your side!"Bride said as she knew in truth that Sister was suppose to be on blue team but the female Grif doesn't know what the color of the base is, maybe Bride could trick her into thinking she came to the wrong base.

"what?! my sister is over there!?"Grif said

"yep she's over here! and I might not be a blue or a red but I promise that I will slap you silly if you don't come over here and take her right now."Bride said

"yeah right! like you could slap me while you are way over there!"Grif said

"don't make me come over there so you can find out! and hold on..."Bride said as she walks away and comes back with Sister.

"okay here she is now take her."she said

"oh is there a party? I love a good party!"Sister said

"yeah sure you do...by the way Sister is that ship you came here in still around?"Bride asks her

"yeah it is we just walk right past it."Sister said

"okay then...just want to know."she said as she looks from Sister to Grif and Simmons

"see you suckers I'm out of here!"Bride said about to run for it when she is grab by her left arm

and have a gun press on her back "don't move! you dirty blue!"

"okay one I'm not a blue...and two if you don't let my arm go right this second old man I'm going to break your arm!"Bride yells at Sarge but then what happen next was that after she mouth off to Sarge  
>he hit her and made her black out. <p>


End file.
